


私人花园

by MANDAG



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 花园里那个漂亮男人只能看不能碰，他是陈中校的私有财产。





	私人花园

双水庄门口有一栋不太一样的小洋房，听说城里头的人管这样的小洋房叫“别野”。郁郁葱葱地被数目围绕着，种了好些洋花，和朴素的农村景色大不一样，却显得十分别致。  
那小洋房是陈中校前些年购置的，本来是个普普通通的土坯房，去年年中翻修了，今年年中住进来了个十六七岁的男孩子，耍无赖的小孩去找他讨糖果吃，他懒洋洋地坐在干净漂亮的洋房里，果真大方地把那些昂贵的西洋糖果分散给小孩，告诉他们：“别吵，我要午睡，都走吧。”  
小孩子们因大人嘱托，知道不好找这家惹事儿，要了糖也就都欢欣鼓舞地走了，他们都以为那是少校的弟弟。只有成年人知道这心照不宣的秘密，那男孩子可不是陈中校的什么兄弟，而是他从远方带回来的“宝贝”。

中校军务繁忙，很少回乡，偶尔回一两次也不过是带些零用钱和糖果来看看侄子们。男妻在双水庄算得上一桩稀奇事儿，他带着男孩子来的那天，村里的人都好奇地看着，那男孩子个子很高，头发却和女孩儿似的留长了垂在肩上。  
那男孩子在陈中校的搀扶下下了船——真奇怪，就连双水庄的女孩子下船也不要人扶的，那是年初，天气冷，陈中校像是裹着什么见不得人的绝世宝贝似的，把他给裹在厚厚的大氅里，只露出一对眼睛。  
已经过了大半年了，村里的人们，尤其是男人们，都还记得那对眼睛。  
和烟似的浮，又漂亮、又明亮，村里的老人管这叫猫儿眼。那轻飘飘的一眼把站在码头上看的半大少年魂都给勾没了，和馋肉的小狗似的跟着陈中校和他从远方讨来的媳妇儿走了几百米远，直到被呵斥了才讪讪地各回各家。

郑云龙正躺在花园里假寐，阿云嘎前不久写信给他，说还有半个月就要回来了，他年初才刚刚跟了男人到这偏僻的小地方来生活，他丈夫对他很好，装修全部都照着他在青岛的住所来，还请了两位女仆照顾他的生活起居。  
可一个人的生活始终是太没意思，他们结婚才一个多月，阿云嘎就带着行囊离开了双水庄，只是那一个月过得实在是太舒坦了——尽管内容基本上就是像两只野兽似的在房子里的任何地方交媾，但其中许多甜蜜的细节还是足以让郑云龙撑过这半年无聊的生活。

说实在的，他并不喜欢这个地方，也不喜欢每天出门都被一群人紧巴巴地盯着打量，那些人倒也没什么恶意，即使有，也出于对军官的敬畏而收敛了许多，可郑云龙自在惯了，索性门也不怎么出，家务全权交给女仆置办。  
他把那几封信来来回回看了好多遍了，阿云嘎忙，说话也利落，经常一张纸就交代了清清楚楚，可他年纪还小，话也多，常常洋洋洒洒地用七扭八歪的丑字儿写回信，一写就是五六张纸，想到哪写到哪，也不管男人有没有空看，沉重的思念、小孩子家的无赖还有属于情人的埋怨全一股脑儿倒在了薄纸上，寄出去了。  
可他明白阿云嘎会仔细看过他的每句话，因为每次阿云嘎的回信都会认认真真地把那些乱七八糟的问题给回答一遍。

比如“今天猫咬了我一口，很疼，没人给我吹吹，”和 “小心些，去抹点药膏”，诸如此类的无聊对话。郑云龙从小就养猫，不知道给咬了多少回了，从前压根儿不放在心上，现在全成了和丈夫撒娇的手段，把自己描述成了一个一碰就碎的玻璃制品，这也疼，那也痒。他不知道，自己写的信全部被折叠得整整齐齐地收进了阿云嘎胸口的口袋里，贴着阿云嘎的心跳，熨得热乎乎的。

他这厢正百无聊赖地翻着中校给他的信，忽然察觉到了别人的注视，他侧过头去看，微微皱起了眉，是几个十二三岁的半大男孩子。  
郑云龙并不喜欢孩子，虽然他不介意为自己心爱的丈夫生那么一个两个，这些小东西很聒噪，吵得他头疼，因此花园茶几的罐子里时常备着糖果和零食，用来打发小孩的。但十三四岁的男孩却不是糖果能打发的主儿，他们直勾勾地盯着郑云龙看，还交头接耳地不知说什么。

郑云龙也是从这个年纪的小男孩过来的，只是因为跟了阿云嘎，才变成了——才变成了别人的妻子，不用想就知道他们在说些下流的话，他自己以前也说过，心里觉得好笑，只要不捅到他面前来，他也懒得揭穿，于是把身子转过去不看他们，只专心地将那些信件收好。  
“哎，太太。”那几个男孩子阴阳怪气地喊他，声音掐得细细的，不知在模仿谁，他们其实并没什么真正的恶意，只是渴望能被郑云龙多看一眼。  
可郑云龙没回头，懒洋洋地躺在他的椅子上，背对着他们。  
“太太，你是男的还是女的？能生小孩吗？”有个胆子大些的问他。  
旁边几个附和着笑了起来，他们又继续污言秽语地说了些什么东西，没一个人敢真的越过花园的栅栏去碰一碰郑云龙，陈中校为他妻子做的白色栅栏仿佛是狼王留下气味的领地边界线，以至于栅栏外的幼狼无能狂怒，只能嗷嗷叫着试图引起狼王领地里的雌性注意。

有个孩子说：“假如陈中校死了…… 他就得在这‘别野’里卖啦… …啊！”  
下一秒这孩子就惊得大叫一声，吓得坐在地上，因为一枚子弹擦着他的裤腿击中了他背后的老树，郑云龙手里有一管乌黑的手枪，还在冒着青烟，他那对当初勾着几个男孩子跟了几百米的眼睛总算是正着看他们了，只是眼神很冷静，冷得没温度，面上也看不出来生气了。  
他说：“再说我对着你脑门来一枪，怎么样？”

郑云龙撂完狠话就气定神闲地坐了回去，其实他今年也不过十七岁年纪，刚刚过了十七岁生日，说到底也是小孩子心性，这一通气出得叫他极为痛快，嘴角忍不住地往上扬。他自己性子好，心也大，不怎么在意别人说的话，可却听不得人说阿云嘎一点不好。那手枪是他丈夫留给他的，知道男孩子都喜欢枪，从认识的熟人那找来的美国货，只叮嘱他不要随便玩儿。又有点后怕起来，怕惹出什么事端要麻烦他工作繁忙的爱人，于是又站起身，那几个男孩子还坐在地上吓得不能动弹。  
他手里还拿着乌黑的手枪，面不改色地吓唬他们：“要是出去瞎说，我就去你们家，把你们一家都杀了，砰砰砰一子弹一个。”

他当然是瞎说的，他压根儿没杀过人，就算杀人也不至于为了一两句话就把人给灭门，可这番可怕的描述加上他手中的枪管还是把几个男孩子吓坏了，过了一会儿后一个个面色惨白地站起来，慢吞吞地走了。

郑云龙这一番吓唬确实非常有效，那几个男孩子好像再也没来过小洋房附近游荡，后面的小半个月过得十分安稳，只有几个五六岁的小孩每天照常来找他讨糖吃，郑云龙和往常一样，给过糖就不耐烦地赶他们走，安安心心地在花园里烤太阳。  
其实那几个男孩子还是忍不住地每天都过来看他，只不过他们不再敢在郑云龙面前晃悠。  
郑云龙是他们从来没见过的新奇风景，他皮肤白，头发也很长，眼睛又非常灵，他很漂亮，那种美貌和皮肤黝黑、五官姣好的乡村少女不同，更像是用钱堆出来的，像是什么名贵的物件儿一样叫人眼馋，却也让人不明白。

主要勾得他们移不开目光的，是他那副慵懒的、被身居高位的成年男人疼过的神情，他们不知如何描述，像是风骚，但好像比风骚要温柔、也高雅得得多，他们贫乏的词库里没有“风情万种”这个词，只知道这种属于贵族少妇的神态不该出现在一个十六七岁的男孩儿身上，可在郑云龙身上却没什么违和感。  
即使被郑云龙用黑洞洞的枪口吓唬过，他们还是忍不住地要来看，只是这次他们躲在那些小树丛里安静地看着他。

只是这一回他们的注视被突兀地打断了，因为一个穿着笔挺军装的高大男人路过树丛，径直地向小花园走去，军帽下有一对黑沉的眼睛，余光似乎扫到了躲在树丛里的少年们，也似乎压根没看他们，但还是充分地起到了震慑作用，这些乡野少年甚至莫名地产生了一种羞愧感，也失落地意识到：这小洋房和郑云龙的男主人回来了。

郑云龙还背对着门口，并没有注意到他男人回来了的这件事，他喜欢烤太阳，和猫一样把自己的后背晒在阳光下，门被推开他才警觉地回头去看，然后本来就很大的眼睛一下子睁得更大了，他从桌子后边一下子跳起来，喊了声“嘎子”，像只朝主人撒欢的小狗似的，一下子扑到人怀里去。  
他个子高，十几岁的男孩子带着冲劲扑到人怀里，阿云嘎却稳稳地站着，只被撞得稍微颠动了一下，那些窥视的男孩子看到，颜色恬淡而平静的郑云龙一下子鲜活起来了，脸蛋上都带着红晕，一个劲儿地在男人的颈窝蹭，还啪地在丈夫脸上亲了一口，这狂放的做派是村子里的人都没见过的。

阿云嘎拍了拍他的后背，把他从自己胸膛上拨开，抓着他的肩膀打量了一会儿，满意地笑了，他是个非常英俊的男人，笑起来的时候却有点可爱的意思，他比划了一下郑云龙的身高，轻笑道：“大龙长高了呀。”  
郑云龙还在兴奋，还赖在他胸口，伸手掏他大氅的口袋，想找找有没有给他的礼物，果然从口袋里摸出来一个精致的小物件儿，是一个西洋扁酒壶，用来装威士忌的那种。  
他一看就眉开眼笑了，上手就玩儿，阿云嘎看着他无奈地笑：“你都不问是不是给你的？”  
郑云龙理所当然地说：“你的就是我的。”又侧着脑袋对阿云嘎说了些孩子气的话，他的丈夫把他的手给捉住了，在唇边亲了一下，低声道：“回房间里去，太阳下山，要着凉啦。”  
他和郑云龙说话的时候总爱带些“呀”“啦”的拟声词，好像在哄小孩儿似的。

小屋的门关上了，郑云龙还在玩他新得到的小酒壶，嘴里念念叨叨地和阿云嘎说话，问他饿不饿，要吃什么，女仆在前天收到电报，将家里收拾妥当就离开了，家里只有他们两个人，和郑云龙闲来无事抱的两只猫，阿云嘎看着那毫无防备的背影，打断了他：“过来，宝贝儿。”  
他的声音低哑，似乎强捺着欲火，郑云龙一下子就回过神来他要做什么了，小心翼翼地把他的宝贝酒壶给安置在饭桌上，刚一靠近就被人给抓住了腰，男人的嘴唇覆盖在他的嘴唇上，带着枪茧的滚热的手摸到他的奶头上，他还没生育过，那里只是比寻常的男性要丰盈些，整个都被覆盖住了，热得他满脸通红。  
阿云嘎这次离开足足大半年，也足足禁欲了大半年，迫不及待地就要办他，他做这事儿的时候一向很粗暴，郑云龙是他亲自开的苞， 因此已经习惯了粗暴的性爱，毫无反抗地被人掼在冰凉的木制地板上，上衣都没开得及脱，只有裤子被扒了，阿云嘎把自己的大氅垫在他的后背下面，就去寻他的肉花。  
郑云龙并不重欲，那里很干净，平时也很少抚弄，只有这个男人能让他激动得浑身发软，想要做爱，想要被操，想要高潮，那里长得很狭小，比普通女人的都要精致，这会儿还是很纯洁的样子。可阿云嘎的手只揉了两下，再剥开里面就是黏糊糊的潮湿一片，这要容纳他的东西还远远不够，他焦躁得像一头困兽，他的妻子伸手在他的胸膛上抚摸了两下，是安抚的意思，然后半跪着撑起来从柜顶拿雪花膏。

郑云龙刚拿到雪花膏，就被人从背后一下子拦腰抱住，他男人和骑母狗似的把他夹在胯下，动作略显粗暴地夺过他手中的雪花膏，尽数涂抹在他的女穴上，又伸进去两指搅弄一下，那硬热的东西就顶在他的穴上了。

男人的军装都没脱呢。他稀里糊涂地想，忍不住地笑了起来，那东西在他的湿热的阴/唇上划了两下，就破开穴口捅进去，他疼得哆嗦一下，那里紧致滚烫，像张小嘴似的吮着，爽得男人在他耳边喟叹一声，染得他耳尖鲜红，他非常爱他的男人，以至于忘记了自己下身的疼痛。他认为自己这穴是为了阿云嘎而生的，是天生要用来让阿云嘎享用的，能让阿云嘎舒服，他就高兴。

阿云嘎掐着他白软的腰动了起来，他男人的阳/物长得很大，捅得他几乎要干呕，但那粗硕的玩意儿次次摩擦到他藏匿在花瓣里的肉蒂，只一会儿就把那红色的小肉球给顶得勃起，他滴滴答答地淌了很多水，被操得一个劲儿地奶叫。阿云嘎早就征服了他的身体，但并不介意再来一次，那根东西直朝着他汁水丰沛的花心顶弄，试图凿穿他的巢穴，他被顶得浑身发抖，那小小的肉花都被操得翻开，乱七八糟的。  
军官耐了太久，身体又比他娇生惯养的妻子要强壮得多，郑云龙的大腿根一阵阵的痉挛，被他的丈夫察觉到，知道他要高潮了，果然没一会儿他的穴里就流出蜜汁来，肉壁绞紧了他的东西，前边的性/器也射出了些精液。

郑云龙没了力气，软趴趴地被翻过来，那根耀武扬威的阳/物还挺着，丝毫没有要放过他的意思，可他那里已经很久没被操过，隐隐地泛着疼痛，就伸手去捂，不乐意让操了。男人小山似的身体压下来，他还要伸手去推，和欲火难耐的丈夫发脾气：“等… …等一下，再弄就疼了。”  
男人没理会他，伸手在他刚高潮的肉蒂上按压了一下，刺激得他整个人都弹了一下，男人志得意满地笑了笑，拉开他的大腿又操了进去，那小肉花被操熟操软了，无力地翻开着伺候它的主人。  
男人低哑地喘息着，他想操这软而娇贵的小东西已经很久了，在处理军务时没工夫想这些，见到郑云龙的那一刹那，属于男人的欲望就全燃烧起来，恨不得时间永远停在此刻才好，没有诀别，没有分离，就和郑云龙永恒地住在他为他精心打造的小房子里无休无止地做爱。郑云龙年龄还小，身体都还是少年的状态，圆润的肩膀都透着粉色，他还在长高、长大，过几年就是完全成熟的了，可以说是他半养大的，他为这个想法而激动起来，滚热的唇舌舔着他妻子的耳畔，命令道：“宝贝儿，给老公夹紧了。”  
他的宝贝儿听话地并拢了大腿根，整个人都在发颤，阴唇因此半闭合起来，湿润的大眼睛信任地望着他，完完全全是他的所有物。郑云龙激动地夹着他丈夫的东西，张开双臂要抱，男人俯下身来被他搂住脖子，结实的腰弓着，他毫无反抗地被人灌满了。

这场交合持续了将近足足一个钟头，很长一段时间里都只能听到男人粗重的喘息声和郑云龙梦呓似的抱怨，他还躺在大氅上，那大氅肯定是不能穿了，湿嗒嗒的，郑云龙湿软的穴里还夹着精液和丈夫的阳/物，空气里散着情爱后的气味和高潮后的魇足。小玩意儿被操坏了，开始犯困，半闭着眼睛，手上不老实地玩他男人的耳朵，还捏他好看英挺的鼻梁，阿云嘎任他玩儿，像一只被幼猫烦扰的警犬一样忍耐，片刻后才捉住他的手道：“别闹，我带你去洗。”  
他们在浴室里又做了一次，这回阿云嘎才算勉强尽了兴，把打瞌睡的宝贝儿给裹进被窝里，疼惜地亲吻着他光洁的额头。

“我这次回来就一个月，还有两年时间… …我就能彻底回来了。做个闲职。”  
“嗯… …”郑云龙往他的胸膛靠了靠，男人有力的心跳让他安心，他小声嘟囔着：“我不想再这里住。”  
“我带你去上海。”他丈夫柔声说，把他耷拉在耳朵边的碎毛给顺上去，又轻声道：“睡吧。”

双水村的小洋房热闹了一段时间，那些半大少年只敢地在远处望着，连树丛附近也不敢去了。郑云龙在丈夫身边，更加活泼起来，经常没大没小地作弄他男人，他男人只笑，有时候也作弄回去，从不生气。  
他被人疼宠过，变得更加漂亮，更加活色生香了。  
阿云嘎这次走后的一段时间里，他的肚子一天天大起来，和怀孕的母猫一样在花园里眯着眼睛烤太阳打盹儿。  
那些小孩都好奇地来看他，问他是不是要生崽崽了，他还是和往常一样不喜欢孩子，不厌其烦，从不回答，给了糖就赶人走，不过，不喜欢孩子是一回事，期待阿云嘎和他的孩子又是另一回事。  
孩子在第二年呱呱落地，是个俊俏的男孩，长得很像阿云嘎，郑云龙对于这点非常满意，那孩子被养得很好，皮肤白嫩，也如同郑云龙一样，就像是花园里昂贵的花朵，只供陈中校一个人专有，别人只能在栅栏外渴望又好奇地看着。

往后又过了一年，陈中校——这回已经是陈上校了，这一次，陈上校开了一辆乌黑的洋车来，把他已经完全成了个成男模样的美丽妻子和穿着西洋小制服的儿子带走了。  
村里的人都说陈上校这回是要带老婆孩子去上海，多半再也不会回来。  
郑云龙带着孩子钻进车里，没半点留恋他住了三四年的居所，那小洋房空了下来，花草肆意生长，又过了几年，有人把它拆掉了，好像从来没存在过似的。

他们走的那天，那些个当初跟着郑云龙走了一路的少年又眼巴巴地过来看，他们这回已经都十五六岁年纪，和当初的郑云龙差不多大了。可郑云龙始终没有回头，也没有施舍一点眼光给他们，只忙着和陈上校说着什么，脸上一个小小的笑窝。  
毕竟他那对漂亮的眼睛里，从来都只能装得下一个人。

END

喜欢的话请回👍💕评三连，给我好多营养的评论吃！炖肉不容易，给我点评论吃补补身体。


End file.
